The New Jorney
by Jhonn
Summary: This is my first story I'm hoping to introduce more characters that I've made in skyrim in later publishing's please comment tell me what you that I welcome criticism if I know what's bad I can improve thank you and enjoy.
1. The Begining

Main characters of this story are based off of characters I created in Skyrim. Other NPC characters will appear and some in game events will be scaled up or altered for story purposes, Any suggestions of improvements are welcomed I always like to have constructive criticism

He ran, he ran as fast as he could, he had to run away he had to go far away north was his best option , he ran he ran till he saw snow then he kept running till he saw some hills and didn't stop till he was at the Jerall Mountains. He looked up the climb would be treacherous but he had to go. He began his climb, he climbed and climbed he counted how many times he saw the moon once, twice, three times. He set up camp in a cave safe from the wind he was cold and hungry he ate all his food on the second night his hope was he would have reached the summit today but he was delayed by a blizzard that came out of nowhere. He sat in the cave listening to his breath counting how many times he had to breathe anything to keep his mind in the moment to keep himself from stopping he was counting, seven eight, pat pat, twelve thirte-ROWR. A cave bear was on its hind legs, ready to kill, He grabbed his bow and an arrow the beast charged he dived out of the way of the bear it turned charging back. He drew his bow and released the arrow. The bear hit the ground dead an arrow in its heart. He wasted no time he gutted the beast using its fur as a blanket to keep himself warm and as the adrenalin wore off he became tired and fell asleep.

It took him four days to get over the mountains and into Skyrim, he was exhausted but he had to keep walking. Soon he came to a mining settlement where he stopped to get some food but before he could he heard screams and battle cry's and next thing he was pulled to the ground and he hit his head hard on a rock, just before he passed out he heard a man "Put down your weapon's men." He woke up on a cart next to four men bound and being held by Imperial solders. "This is it." he thought "Skyrim was my last hope now I'll be sent back or worse." As tears began to form in his eyes he arrived at a small town then the cart stopped and he was ordered to get out. As he stood there the men were counted off one by one he waited he was waiting to be called forward each man and women walked away and there he was alone but they never said his name a solder asked him to step forward and then asked "Who are you?" He was confused if they found his surely they knew who he was? But if they didn't know he could give them a false name if nothing else it was worth a shot if they didn't him might live but if they did he was going to die anyway. "Oi I said what is your name?" "Thaernd." He said thinking up the first name he could "You're a long way from home elf." The solder said "Captain what should we do he's not on the list" "Forget the list he goes to the block" she said "by your orders Captain I'm sorry we'll send your remains back to Valenwood, off you go." He couldn't believe it he had given them a false name they had no idea who he was and he was still going to die. Why had the gods cursed him so, he waited for his name to be called out waiting for his death, waiting for the headsman's axe. He didn't have to wait long as he placed his head on the block the sky went dark. "By the Eight where's the sun gone? WHERE HAS THE SUN GONE?"

A roar was heard in the distance two glowing orbs appeared in the sky. "Yol Toor Shul" A voice shouted as fire emited from the two glowing orbs illuminating the beast, a dragon. A man shouted Thaernd "Come on elf we won't get another chance" as he ran towards the tower they burst through the arch way and slammed the door shut "elf what's your name" the man shouted "is now really the time for introductions?" Thaernd shouted back "well we can wait till we get out of here but I can't trust someone whose name I don't know" "Fine I'm Thaernd" "it's nice to meet you Thaernd I'm Ralof now let's get out of here!" they climbed the tower but as they reached the second floor, SMASH, the wall was broken down by the dragon who continued to Set fire to the inside of the tower as it flew off Ralof said "Aim for the roof of that house, I will follow you." And Thaernd jumped he landed on his back and looked he saw Ralof about to jump and he ran got a running start and leapt through the air. Just as he was about to land the dragon came back and grabbed Ralof with his teeth and took him off screaming in pain before it stopped on a nearby platform to finish its meal. Thaernd couldn't believe it he never felt so helpless the man saved his life and now he was gone, Thaernd had to keep going he had to stay alive so he ran through the burnt house lept down to the floor below and heard a solder "Prisoner quick over here" he looked over and there was the solder from earlier "Don't just stand there! Get over here." Thaernd ran over and crouched next to the solder hiding behind a burning house, "We are going to try and get to the keep its on the other side of that wall but it's our best hope. When I say go we are going to run to that ally it should take us around to the keep ok?" Thaernd nodded "ok, and… GO RUN NOW!" Thaernd and the solder took off for the ally and ran until they reached the keep. They burst through the door of the barracks and slammed the door shut. Both men panting the solder puffed "What was that, a dragon, and what happened to the sky it's midday the sun should be out there shouldn't be dark." "I don't know but we better get out of here" "You're right we are close to Riverwood my uncle is a blacksmith there he can help us, my name is Hadvar by the way." "Thaernd" "I'm sorry I put you to the block but I couldn't disobey orders." "Let's talk about this when we aren't in mortal pearl."


	2. Under Helgan

I want to thank the person who left a review on my first chapter I hope this is a better format and easier to read please keep letting me know how to improve my work thank you.

Thaernd and Hadvar ran deeper into the keep bodies were strewn across the floor Imperial soldiers and their prisoners alike

"Who are they" Thaernd asked quietly

"Stormcloaks." Hadvar responded "The more important question is what happened to them?"

Hadvar walked over to a body "It's still warm."

RAAAAAAAARGGGGGG! The body leapt up biting at Hadvar's arm, he stumbled back as the corpse climbed on him ready to devour him and just before he could take a bite an arrow pierced through his skull.

There behind the corpse stood Thaernd his face white "I killed him, oh gods, I… I killed him."

"No he was already dead it was like a drauger. You saved my life, thank you. Now let's keep moving"

Thaernd nodded, he was shaking, he couldn't believe it he killed someone, he couldn't believe a dead man rose up and nearly killed someone and he put an arrow in their head, his face turned white he could feel reality slipping away it was slow and yet all happened in a blur, everything went dark and peaceful. CRACK, Thaernd woke suddenly and in pain, next to him was Hadvar looking around warily.

"You fainted. I slapped you to wake you up. Now stay awake we aren't alone down here."

"What you mean there are other survivors?" Thaernd spluttered with drool rolling down his mouth from waking up his face sore with a bright red hand print from Hadvar's wallop.

"I don't think so there is something off about them, something wrong, something… evil."

"Find any?" a voice asked

"No." another replied

"I can't believe we missed a meal."

"Don't worry, our lord is still up there more prey will run down soon then we shall feast."

Hadvar's eyes widened he gripped is sword tightly his knuckles turned white.

"What is it"? Thaernd asked feeling the fear ebb off Hadvar

"Get by the wall!" he whispered with authority "we have to ambush them before anyone else comes down here."

"Why?" Thaernd was terrified now he was shaking his face white once again, he already killed someone today he didn't want to do it again.

"Those voices belong to Vampires!"

A man and a women turned the corner and the end of the hall a continued to walk towards the door way, Hadvar and Thaernd waited fearful of a battle with two vampires Thaernd tried to ready his bow but his hands were shaking so much he couldn't get the arrow to sit on the bow string, Hadvar readied his sword, the two monsters were getting closer and closer, Thaernd was still shaking he couldn't get the arrow in the bow, the vampires were very close Hadvar was ready to strike. Tink, Thaernd dropped the arrow, he looked over to Hadvar but instead of Hadvar he saw a twisted face with glowing red eyes and a mouth that was bloated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Hadvar swung his sword at the monsters neck, a headless body hit the floor and dust poured out of the stump that use to hold the head, The second Vampire rolled under Hadvar's sword and in return for the attack in its friend buried its axe in Thaernd's leg and in one swift movement drew the sword from the dead vampire's hilt and he and Hadvar entered into an intense duel, Thaernd was lying on the floor bleeding out he was so weak he couldn't even scream in pain, he knew he had to stay conscious if he didn't he would die. Hadvar gave a swift thrust towards the vampire's gut but he dodged and in return tried to take Hadvar's head but Hadvar followed through with his thrust and rather than take his head the sword bounced off the chainmail of his armour. He used the wall of the room to steady himself and prepare for his next attack.

"Why are your kind here?" Hadvar shouted

"Because our lord ordered it." The beast replied

"Well your lord will die at the hands of the Imperial Army we shall exterminate you all!"

Hadvar leapt back into action with a new found fury rage had taken hold of him he swung hard he wouldn't let this beast kill him or anyone else.

During their exchange Thaernd had dragged his numb body over to the dead vampire's body and held its armour it was leather perfect he could wrap his wound in it to try and slow the bleeding he struggled to remove the armour so he took an arrow and tried to slice of a sleeve of the armour, after many cuts and multiple broken arrowheads the sleeve came free and as fast as he could he wrapped and tied the sleeve around his leg hopefully it would keep him alive long enough for help to arrive, He propped himself up against the wall and the slumped over his world in black.

Hadvar and the vampire continued swinging both struggling to get the upper hand the entire room echoed with the sound of steel clashing. Hadvar swung for the vampires head, the beast ducked and thrust at Hadvar's gut in return, Hadvar sidestepped it and tried for the vampires arms, the beast took a quick back step and swung at Hadvar's leg and he made contact with his calf, the pain burned through him as blood seeped through his boot and back, unwilling to give up Hadvar charged again, the vampire sidestepped and cut into his other calf.

Hadvar lay on the floor beaten, he was un able to get up his body failing him, still gripping his sword he dragged himself to the wall and propped himself up against it, he was angry, angry at Thaernd, at Tullius, at the entire Legion but most of all he was angry at himself, he lost and now he would die at the hands of a vampire, any survivors would meet the same fate because he failed, he sat there watching the beast revel in its victory toying with him it wanted his death to be slow and painful. Hadvar accepted his fate; he closed his eyes and waited for his death maybe the gods would take him swiftly to Sovenguard,

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hadvar screamed, The vampires sword was in his thigh

ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG

Hadvar screamed again, the sword now removed from his limp leg, He waited, expecting the sword to pierce his body again, but all he heard was a low groan he opened his eyes and there was a sword percing the vampires chest and a man in full legion uniform behind him

"We have two survivors down here they're both bleeding badly."

With that Hadvar passed out.

Thaernd awoke groggy and disorientated he saw two shapes

"If you don't give us the potions they'll die!"

"I'm sorry I can't afford to give away that much potion it'll cost me a fortune to replace."

"So you'll let my nephew die for septiums?"

"No it's not like that but the amount id lose I'll die on the streets after my whole life falls apart."

"There must be something, anything you can do."

"I might be able to spare enough so they could survive a trip to Whiterun see a proper healer but that would be all but even with the potions they might not survive the trip."

"It's a chance I'll take… and thank you Lucen."


End file.
